Digimon tamers of Scotland!
by killer hurtz
Summary: Life in Scotland can be very hard, ecspecially if your a digimon tamer!Now all the Scottish digimon tamers must unite and stop a great new dark force, Legionmon whether they like it or not!!!It's my first story so please review!^-^
1. Digi Go Forth

Digi Go Forth!!

Far away in a country called Scotland a new Digimon tamer is about to be born!

"Ho Hum" said a young boy waiting for maths to end.

"what's the matter Ewan?" a young boy asked behind him.

"oh nothing Kush.It's just that I want to go to the school library really bad.Remember i don't have a P.C. at home!"

The teacher was explaining algebra which slowed down time even further!

The only thing going through Ewans' mind was Digimon!He had made a cool looking digimon called Pyromon,although it was only on paper.

"If only I had a Digivice" he thought.Ewan and Pyromon,the ultimate team!!!

It was impossible,he knew that,but it would be COOL!!!

School had now ended and Ewan was going home.He then looked in a shop window and saw a digimon card reader.

Digimon cards was the new craze with young kids.

All of a sudden a little kid,around the age of 5,came up to Ewan.

The kid said "want this?" and gave Ewan a digimon card reader.

Before he knew what had hit him the young kid said "BYE!!"

So he decided to drop into his favorite game shop.

"hello sir!OH,you have a digimon card reader!I'll give you this weird card I found on the floor!It can't be used in the game so take it!"

It was a blue card with a hologram on it."Er thanks!" Ewan said.

Outside he put the card in the reader.All of a sudden it started acting up and gave out blue sparks!

Then it turned into a....... Digivice!!!!

It was a black digivice with a card reader in it!

"OOOOOKKKAAAYYY" Ewan said.

He then ran home as fast as he could!It was just a hunch but he put his picture of Pyromon through the reader.

All of a sudden he had a digi egg!

To be contiued!!!!

(This is my first story so go easy on it)


	2. Trouble with a Capital P!

Trouble With a Capital P!  
  
  
  
What a weird day! First a little girl gives Ewan a card reader for no reason and then he is given a weird blue card that turns his card reader into a digivice! And to top it off he has a digi egg of his made up digimon! What next?  
  
Well, that "What next?" came up to his door and said  
  
"Do you have a digivice?"  
  
I mean what stupid question is that? Okay, so I had a digivice but that isn't common!  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you have a digivice?"  
  
He was a big man dressed in a navy blue business suit.  
  
What should I say? If I say yes he might take it away, if I say no they (who ever they are) might keep on sending out these guys!  
  
I went on my gut and said "no. Why do you ask?"  
  
He said nothing; in fact he just went away.  
  
For the next few days I kept checking my digivice to see if it had hatched!  
  
Then three days after that "weird day" I woke up to see I didn't have a digi egg but a HATCHED digi egg!  
  
"Oh man! It hatched!!! There must be somewhere to find my hatched Pyromon.  
  
He kept on pressing buttons until he found a radar.  
  
"Bingo!!"  
  
Luckily it was the weekend so he had time to search!  
  
"Bye mum! Going to the library!"  
  
She didn't really care. All she said was  
  
"Make sure you wear a jumper."  
  
After throwing on a jumper I ran out and followed the radar.  
  
Going through streets and allies I found an abandoned library.  
  
"Strange! I don't remember this library!"  
  
I went inside until I saw a puff of white smoke.  
  
Inside I found.  
  
PYROMON!!!  
  
It looked perfect, just like a little red dragon! It only came up to my knees but that was good since it could go on my shoulder!  
  
It turned and looked at me and said.  
  
"EWAN!!!!! Oh how much I've wanted to see you!"  
  
It jumped up to me knocking me over.  
  
"You're a bit heavy!"  
  
It didn't seem to care. All it wanted to do was cuddle me!  
  
"Okay! Lets go home!"  
  
It seemed somewhat happy to do so.  
  
But it was going to be hard. He'd keep on chasing pigeons and dogs! And no one seems to care much!  
  
"Man Pyromon, You're trouble with a capital P!"  
  
"But trouble begins with T"  
  
"It's a joke! You're troublesome and your name begins with P!"  
  
But Pyromon just looked blankly.  
  
"Ah forget it! I'm not much of a joke teller!"  
  
As they walked home they didn't realize a little spy bug was watching them!  
  
  
  
To be continued!!  
  
  
  
(There, much better than chapter 1! Wouldn't you say?) 


	3. The Laugh of Legionmon

The Laugh of Legionmon!  
  
Somewhere else in Scotland a boy is watching Ewan with the spy bug.  
  
"As time comes around you'll become my slave and I'll rule both worlds! HA HA HA!"  
  
He was watching Ewan on his computer screen. All of a sudden the door opened and the lights came on, then a little girl came in. In fact, it was the same girl who gave Ewan the card reader.  
  
"Why are the lights off big Bruva?"  
  
The boy swivelled round on his chair. His eyes were deep red like fire and his hair started to stand on end. The girl then started backing off, almost as if she was afraid of him.  
  
"What have I told you?" he asked.  
  
"Erm...don't call you big bruva?"  
  
"I beg your pardon? Did I just hear you say those words?"  
  
She gulped and nodded her head. She almost broke out into tears.  
  
He then leaned forward looking straight into the girls' eyes. He then turned back to his computer screen. He then tried to laugh but it came out as a chuckle.  
  
"You were going to tell me something, you little pile of shit!"  
  
She now was crying but between every snivel she said a word.  
  
"Well...I...gave...him...that...thingy...and...I...gave...that...man...the...blue..."  
  
He then cut her off. He the got out of his seat and started to walk round the room.  
  
"Now now my girl! I already know that! Remember I can see him on my computer!  
  
And let me ask you this. WHY DID YOU WASTE MY TIME WITH WORTHLESS BULL SHIT I ALREADY KNOW?"  
  
She then burst out into a flood of tears and shouted at the top of her lungs,  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SWEAR AND SHOUT! BIG BRUVA!"  
  
Now he was pissed. He knew she was calling him "big bruva" to annoy him.  
  
He then walked up to her and stared right into her eyes. She then ran out the room screaming. The boy then sat back and while he did the lights went out.  
  
"It's Legionmon! But she has to learn. When I get out of this body I'll be able to roam both worlds freely!"  
  
He chuckled again but than he laughed. It was horrible! It sounded like glass shattering.  
  
He stopped laughing and said,  
  
"I needed that!"  
  
To be continued!  
  
(sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I've been busy! -ED) 


	4. David Finds Out!

David Finds Out!  
  
"THIS SUCKS!!!!!!"An annoyed Alex said. "What do you mean?" Ewan asked. "I mean we can't play games!!!" It had been a long school day and everyone was looking forward to playing games. I just wanted to get home though as Pyromon had probably eaten the fridge. It was now MTA and I was talking to David. "I tell you this is a digivice!"I was desperate to convince David. David was one of my newest friends. We both met in 1^st year. Well we were both in the same class.  
  
"Yeah right! Digimon don't exist and it's just corny." He said.  
  
I approached the P.C. and held up the digivice."DOWNLOADING!" the computer said. All of a sudden, all the digimon I had seen came up on the screen, although I'd only seen Pyromon.  
  
"Hmmmmmm" David said. I knew that David still didn't believe me. All of a sudden he saw a cloud of white smoke. I thought that white smoke looked familiar, then I remembered that I saw Pyromon in a white smoke like that. "It must be a digimon!" I thought. We both jumped out the window only to look forward to see a giant digimon. I held up my digivice."According to this it's Veedramon. It's a champion digimon!" I didn't realize though that it was charging at David."Ewan! HELP!!!!"  
  
How could I stop it? Pyromon wasn't with me and if he were he wouldn't be able to fight. This was the first Digimon I had seen! All of a sudden I heard something shout out" Pyro bomb!"  
  
It was Pyromon!  
  
" How did you know?" I asked.  
  
" I can smell a digimon for miles." Pyromon replied.  
  
He came up to me.  
  
" Lets beat this guy!"  
  
Pyromon charged at Veedramon and jumped over it. Just then the Veedramon shouted out " V-NOVA BLAST!"  
  
Pyromon managed to dodge it and then attacked.  
  
" Flame Claw!"  
  
Pyromons' hands turned to fire and he swiped Veedramon head on. But then Veedramon head butted Pyromon.  
  
" If only Pyromon was faster!"  
  
Then I pulled out a digimon card.  
  
" How'd I get this?"  
  
Then I remembered...  
  
" Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"  
  
Then Pyromon was jumping all over the place thrashing Veedramon!  
  
" PYRO BOMB" shouted Pyromon.  
  
He shot out a fireball, which exploded.  
  
When it was over I could see Pyromon absorbing Veedramons' data. Then I remembered David! He was standing in a corner in disbelief. Then I noticed that he was holding that blue card with the hologram. I walked up to him and he said  
  
" So they're real. When you blew up that monster and I opened my eyes' I was holding this card!"  
  
All I done was walk up to him, put my hand on his shoulder and said " Good luck!"  
  
Then I walked away!  
  
To be continued!  
  
(From now on I'll always do these ED comments! -ED) 


End file.
